


Escape

by Mischievous_Allure



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Allure/pseuds/Mischievous_Allure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the events of New York, Loki manages to escape Thor's grasp and ends up back on Midgard where he meets the wonderful Tom Hiddleston.  He soon becomes enthralled with the man and can't help but have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for a friend to help proof read this before posting, but they haven't been around so I said fuck it and decided to do it myself. If I missed any mistakes please let me know! I'm looking for constructive feedback, so don't be an asshole about it if you don't like the pairing. If that's the case, don't freaking read it! I did this for someone in a group I follow on facebook.
> 
> Also, I would like feedback on whether you feel this should stay a one shot fic or possibly be made into chapters.

What a strange storm, Tom thought as he peeked out the window of his home. He hadn't seen one quite like it before, although most people within London hadn't. The lightning was brighter than usual, making it seem like the sun was out and shining bright. The thunder was loud and fierce, even going as far as making Tom's house shake with reach rumble! On top of the thunder and lightning it was pouring rain and hailing...what the hell was going on?

A soft sigh left the tall man as he wandered away from the window, sitting down on top of a comfortable arm chair. It was hard to relax and watch some telly with all this noise from the storm, but he was trying. He sat there a moment before reaching for his cup of tea on the table near him, Tom bringing it up to his lips to take a sip. Only instead of taking a sip Tom jumped and made a mess of the tea, the latest roll of thunder seeming louder than the rest that it had surprised him. "Damn.." He gave a slight pout before standing, setting the cup aside on the table. As he turned to head for his kitchen he stopped, his gaze outside on a figure standing in the street. Who was crazy enough to be out in this weather?!

Tom approached the window to get a better look, his eyes widening slightly. Whoever this guy was looked beat up, and..odd. The choice of clothing was one he had never seen before, especially with the thing covering his mouth. It looked like the man was in some sort of shackles too, and...was staring right back at him. Tom froze, unsure of what to do but then the man outside fell forward to the pavement of the street as if he had passed out. Without even thinking Tom rushed outside, even going so far as to leave his front door wide open. He wanted to help this man, whomever it was, because it seemed like he was hurt. Upon arriving at his side Tom kneeled down. "Hey..are you alright?" Tom reached a hand out to touch the strange man, but there was no reaction from him. "You're soaking wet.." Though Tom was a bit lanky he still had muscles, and he put those muscles to work as he grabbed this stranger up into his arms to bring him inside his home.

The door was closed using his foot before heading upstairs to his room, Tom hurrying as fast as he could to place this man on his bed. He had to check if he was breathing, but that meant this weird mask was going to have to come off. It took a little time, but Tom eventually figured out how to get it off. He carefully set it down on top of his nightstand before placing a hand near the other man's nose and mouth, Tom letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the breath of air from him. He then checked his pulse, two fingers being placed upon the stranger's neck. The pulse seemed alright, but now Tom had to make a decision of what to do next. He would hate for this guy to catch a cold from being wet, but it might also seem rude if he just took the stranger's clothes off. It was quite the dilemma, but Tom ultimately decided the clothes had to come off. He was kind enough to put a pair of his own pajama bottoms on the other man, and they seemed to fit just right since they were around the same height.

Hours would pass and the storm had since dissipated, but it remained cloudy and dark. Tom kept watch over the stranger, sitting in a chair he moved close to the bed only to succumb to sleep over time. It was late in the night when Loki finally woke up, his eyes quickly opening. The place didn't look familiar, and last he recalled he was outside in the rain... His eyes soon landed on Tom, seeing his savior sleeping next to him. It was a sweet gesture, but one that had little concern to Loki. Now the god was sitting up only to find that he was nearly nude and still had his shackles on. The movement of the chains was enough to wake Tom, a gasp leaving him as he saw the other man was awake.

"Why am I undressed? Which realm am I in? I demand to know!" Loki was just in a slight panic since he didn't know where he was, or who this man was. He didn't know if he was friends with Thor, or if he even knew of him.

"Realm?" Tom's brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but please calm down. You were out in that crazy storm and I brought you inside so you didn't get sick! I swear I didn't peek at you as I took your clothing off, but it had to be done because you were soaking wet."

Loki was silent a moment as he thought about what this strange man said, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Midgard...that would explain your actions." Loki pushed the sheets aside and got up, the god looking for his clothes. "I need to leave, where did you put my clothes?"

"They're hanging up to dry." Tom got up to go after the other. "You need to relax and rest, otherwise.."

"Otherwise what?" Loki turned to look at the human, his anger flaring. "What could a human like you do to a god like me? Hm?" He took a couple steps towards Tom. "I could kill you in an instant, squash you like a bug...all of you humans are filth that distract others from their true purpose." He took more steps towards Tom who was now backing up, Loki doing so until Tom's back was against a wall. "Well?!"

Tom stood there with his back against the wall, breathing heavily. He was trying to keep calm, but it was hard to do so. This man practically threatened to kill him! "I can take care of you." Tom stated firmly. "I can nurse you back to health, because what good will you do yourself if you fall ill?"

Loki smirked slightly. "Gods don't get ill, not like humans anyway." His gaze traveled along Tom's face, seeing that this man was rather pleasing to the eye. "What is your name, human?" His gaze locked with Tom's now.

"Tom, and you? You keep saying you're a god but what proof is there? You look human...you look like me."

"You want proof? I can give you proof...I am Loki, the trickster god." He stepped back and proceeded to multiple, but only a few times since he really just needed to get the point across. "Do you know any humans that can do this?" Loki laughed slightly.

"Loki?" Tom's eyes widened then as he soon saw multiples of Loki, the man knowing this was no simple magic trick. "Well, no." He sighed in defeat. "But why are you here? Why would you even come to Earth?"

"Ah..good question. It wasn't my intention to come to...Earth you called it?" Loki made his copies disappear. "I was simply trying to escape imprisonment, so I took a chance and here I am. Although.." He held his hands up. "I do need to get these shackles off. Unless of course, you like them? I have already noticed the way you've been looking at me, human."

That comment was enough for Tom to form a slight blush. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying.."

"No?" Loki approached Tom once again, but this time their bodies were practically touching. "That's a shame, Tom..because for a human you're beautiful." Loki raised his right hand to run his fingers over Tom's cheek. "Beautiful enough that I want to thank you for helping me.." His fingers slowly slid down Tom's cheek and to his neck, that making the human shiver. "Today is your lucky day Tom.." Loki reached down to grab Tom's hand now, the god leading him over to the bed only to push him down onto it. "You said you didn't peek at me earlier, but you may do so now." Loki slid the pajama bottoms off of him before carefully stepping out of them, the god now kicking them to the side. "Well, go on Tom...take a look. Don't be shy."

It wasn't that Tom felt shy about the situation, he was just trying to be considerate. But when Loki insisted that he look, well..he had to oblige! His blue eyed gaze traveled along the god's body, studying the curves to his muscles all the way down to his already hard cock. His gaze lingered, but Tom forced himself to look at Loki's face once again. "You're very nice looking."

"Nice looking? That's it?" Loki smirked as he was soon standing over Tom, the god shifting to straddle his lap. "Come now, devote yourself to me." He whispered, leaning towards Tom's ear. "Devote yourself and I will show you the stars." Loki leaned back slightly to get a look at Tom's face, the god taking that moment to kiss the human. Usually Loki didn't care for Midgardians that much, but there was something about Tom he just couldn't describe....he had to claim him. The kiss started off sweet, but soon became smoldering and filled with passion. It was enough to make Tom moan, and that thrilled Loki. The kiss was broken after a moment, Loki grinning as he moved off of the human to sit on the bed beside him. "Those clothes of yours need to come off, and I would like a little show."

"Ah...alright.." Tom got off the bed, the man cringing just slightly due to his erection pressing against his pants. "I need to free my cock anyway." He stepped away from the bed, keeping his back towards Loki as he slid his hands down along his sides. Tom was good at dancing, so he might as well give Loki a strip tease..or at least attempt to do so. Once his hands reached the bottom of his shirt Tom's fingers curled under the hem, the human starting to sway his hips back and forth. He pulled that shirt up and over his head, simply throwing it to the side to get rid of it. Tom could feel Loki's gaze on him, and since the god hadn't said anything he just kept going. His hands slid down his sides again, but this time they moved to the front of his pants. He unzipped them easily enough and was now sliding them down his body as he danced, Tom revealing that he had not worn any briefs at all. "Ahh!" Tom moaned slightly when he got his pants down past his groin, his cock now free of its constraint.

"Nice ass." Loki grinned mischievously, his gaze moving along Tom's body when the human turned around. His eyes even widened slightly. "Your cock rivals mine, but it is I who will be taking you this day." Loki reached out to Tom after those pants were shed, the god grabbing hold of the younger man to pull him right on over to straddle his lap now. "I hope you're ready." Loki was grinning wider as he quickly switched positions with Tom and was now pinning him down to the bed, his body between Tom's legs.

"Wait!" Tom gasped. "I haven't done this in so long, I.." Well this was embarrassing.

Loki understood what Tom meant, the god nodding. "Don't worry Tom...my tricks will help make this even more pleasurable for you." He sat up with Tom's legs still around him, Loki giving a wave of his hand to create his own lubrication on his penis and within Tom's hole. "I'm sorry, but I cannot prepare you. I am too impatient." At least Loki was being honest with Tom, but it still wasn't enough to prepare the human to be entered. Loki leaned over the man, his dick pressing against Tom's ass. He was quick to start pushing inward, Loki letting out a deep groan as he felt the warmth close around his dick. As he did this Tom was moaning too, but more so from the slight bit of pain he was experiencing. It should have hurt way more, but with whatever it was that Loki did it was helping to dull the pain. Tom's legs tightened around Loki's waist, his hands on the god's shoulders so he had something to hold onto.

"You're so....tight for a human." Loki groaned, the god still pushing his way forward into Tom. "It's wonderful." Seeing a blush form on the human beneath him prompted Loki to lean down and kiss at his cheeks, Loki being gentle for the time being. The god stopped his movements then, Loki finally reaching the point of not being able to go any further. He was leaning up once again but only so he could get a good look at Tom, the god panting slightly. There was so much he wanted to say, but his mind was going too fast for that. So instead he started to thrust in and out of Tom, the god watching Tom's facial expressions between pain and pleasure. Those nails of his dug into his shoulders, Loki growling softly. He took pleasure from pain during sex, no matter how little or how much he was being hurt. "Mmm...yes Thomas. That feels good."

It went from good to better though, because as Loki thrust inward he could feel Tom constricting against his cock. The human was finally reacting more to the pleasure, and was even moaning in response when it felt extremely good. Loki's thrusts came fast, the god balancing himself on his left hand and knees so he could grab hold of Tom's cock. He wasn't in this for just pleasing himself, Loki being quite giving during sex. His fingers wrapped around the human's large cock, Loki stroking it as he fucked Tom. "Ahhh!" His grip tightened just slightly when a wave of pleasure hit the god, Loki still continuing to thrust and please the human beneath him. It wasn't long before Tom's cock leaked precum, Loki using that to his advantage. He swiped his thumb over the tip to smear the precum along Tom's throbbing cock, that helping to make it slick. Another moan from Tom told Loki he was enjoying himself, that making the god smile. "You feel so good Tom." Loki groaned, the god thrusting harder. "I'm close..I can feel it rising." Tom knew what Loki meant because he was experiencing it too, the younger man gasping for air. "L-Loki!" He cried out, Tom's lithe body arching up as he reached his orgasm and came. The human became a shaking mess, the pleasure nearly too much for him. But with that orgasm came Loki's as well, the god moaning loudly as Tom had tightened around his cock. Loki let go of Tom's cock and concentrated on riding out the orgasm, the god thrusting until the last drop of his semen.

Tom's legs fell down to the bed, the younger man panting heavily to try and catch his breath. He still had no idea how Loki was able to make magical lube, but it was so much better than what he was use to. His eyes slid to a close, Tom feeling Loki pull out of him only to lay beside him. Tom couldn't help himself as he turned and curled up to the god's side, head resting on Loki's chest with an arm draped around his waist. Loki smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around Tom as the human curled up to him, the god closing his eyes as well. "I think that I may have trouble leaving this place..." Loki sighed a bit. "..you have showed me such kindness, even when I was a jerk to you. I am sorry."

Tom opened his eyes and leaned up to look down at Loki. "It's okay." He spoke softly, reaching up to caress the god's cheek. "But please....stay with me. At least until you're fully healed." Tom however wouldn't give Loki time to answer him, the younger man pressing his lips to Loki's in another kiss. The god's lips were soft and so very kissable, he couldn't help himself. He also couldn't help himself when things started to become sexual again, Tom and Loki exhausting themselves to the point of drifting off to sleep next to each other to wait for a new day.


End file.
